


I Dreamt of this Time

by iniquiticity



Series: Overwhelmed [2]
Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, RYANE CLOWE IS A SHARK FOREVER SHUT UP, San Jose Sharks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cavity-inducing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iniquiticity/pseuds/iniquiticity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they win Ryane thinks back to that first day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dreamt of this Time

**Author's Note:**

> You can probably tell by the series, but based in the same universe as Taking Me Higher. Inspired by many listenings of Tim McMorris' "Overwhelmed" (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PVRr8QD9VFg). Cavity-inducing fluff. The kind of sweetness one can only have in limited portions. Drink straight caramel.

When they win Ryane thinks back to that first day. That day Logan made the team, and he looked over at the rookie and his chest went hot and tight. Rob Blake made fun of him, and Jumbo (or Patty, or both) offered to find out Logan’s favorite music and takeout so Ryane could impress a 20-year-old who stared at the locker room with wide eyes and tried to fit in. Rob always knew. Jumbo always knew. Patty always knew. It took Ryane years to find out he fell in love in that first second. 

When they win he thinks back to that moment, even before he knew the kid’s name, but he could imagine them almost too easily scoring together on the same line, devastating other teams, being a combination they spoke about on TV. That was the first second of the rest of his life. 

When they win he stares at Logan skating around holding the Cup and his face gets wet with tears in addition to the sweat. Logan gives him the Cup and grins at him, practically drunk. 

“Marry me,” Ryane says, when their hands touch on the cold, etched metal. 

“Yes,” Logan replies without hesitation, and he stares into Ryane’s eyes and lets go of the Cup for Ryane to skate with it. Ryane almost doesn’t want to, because it means they have to separate. 

But he does and when he passes the Cup to Gali, he skates back to Logan. He wraps his arms around the man’s waist and stares into his eyes and whispers. “I love you, and I want to be with you forever.” 

“Don’t ever leave me,” Logan replies, sliding into his embrace. It’s like no one is here but them. 

With ease, he lifts Logan into the air and screams that he loves him, and the crowd and the sounds and the rink swallows it up (and maybe they hear it, Ryane doesn’t care), and Logan stares down at him, smile plastered upon his face, limbs flying. 

The Mercury News the next day is Joe hefting the Cup, and them staring at each other on the side of the shot. Ryane frames it above their bed. 

They bring the Cup home. 

“How can we get married with it?” Ryane asks. Logan is the thinker of the two. He knows. 

Two months later they’re both in tuxes in Ryane’s tiny church in Newfoundland. Most of the team is grinning at each other in the pews, family sniffling with soft joy. 

They hold hands as vows are exchanged. Between them and the pastor gleams the Cup, silver and beautiful in every picture. 

When Ryane is instructed to kiss the groom he does so, needing, insanely and utterly in love. Logan wraps his arms around his waist, and Ryane holds his cheeks and possesses his mouth until there are cheers and whistles and catcalls and lewd comments. 

When they separate, Logan reaches for a silver chalice behind him. He dips the chalice into the Cup, filled with red wine. They both drink from the chalice, and then Ryane bends down and sips nosily from the Cup itself, wine spilling onto his tux. Logan laughs himself silly on the dais and throws himself into his man’s arms, staining his own formal suit.

Everyone in the party is invited to drink from the Cup. Meanwhile, Ryane stares at the bright silver band with the slash of teal on his finger and thinks about how his chest is tight and hot. It’s every bit the same feeling he thought he might need to see a trainer about on the first day of Logan’s first camp, although now he knows exactly who he needs to see about it, and it isn’t a trainer.

And Logan - once a kid, now a man, his man, his husband - is still every bit as wonderful as the second Ryane saw him and fell in love.


End file.
